


Transatlanticism

by Arikashikari11



Series: Hermione and Sam 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Crossover, Day 1, Drinking, F/M, Holding Hands, NSFW, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, cuddles (naked), eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikashikari11/pseuds/Arikashikari11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to visit his good friend Hermione in London. They go out to dinner and the waves start to roll. Will this ship sink or sail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transatlanticism

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 30 Day otp Challenge and the 30 day nsfw challenge. I'm combining. I know this ship is weird but I thought it would be cute. Please enjoy and don't expect regular updates cuz I'm lazy, sorry.

Sam had to admit that his job had some perks. For example, being allowed into the wizarding community. With all the shit he had seen it should've came as no surprise that wizards were real. He discovered this a few years back while on a hunting trip in England, when he met a young woman named Hermione Granger. They ended up having a lot in common despite the fact that he was a "muggle". They became pen-pals and they visited each other whenever they could. Sam enjoyed spending time with Hermione,it gave him a much needed break from his daily job, so he eagerly accepted when she invited him to come visit her across the pond.  
In no time at all Sam was dragging an irritated Dean and his angel boyfriend to England.

"I don't want to go back to that damn country, the food sucks," complained Dean while they were on the plane, in-between almost hyperventilating from fright.

"Chill out dude, besides it's too late now. Pretend you and Cas are on a honeymoon or something." Castiel of course, was going to meet them there.

Dean grunted in response and put his headphones back in, no doubt he was listening to some classic rock to calm his nerves, and Sam gazed off into the clouds thinking of Hermione.

\--

Sam and Hermione had agreed to go to dinner that night. They met at a casual little bistro near the heart of London.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Cried Hermione, in her adorable accent, as she embraced Sam. She smelled like Lilacs and something Sam couldn't identify.

"You look great!" He said, holding her out at arms length. She blushed slightly and he flashed her his best smile. Over dinner they gave each other an update of their lives since they had last seen each other. Hermione told Sam about her promotion at the ministry and he told her stories about demon hunting. They talked for hours, all the while drinking, until they were the only two left in the restaurant. Sam could hardly stand and Hermione was a giggling mess.

"We should go back to my flat," she suggested after a fit of giggles. "I'm quite sure it's closer than your hotel."

Without thinking Sam took a hold of her warm hand and she steered him out of the restaurant and into the pouring rain.

"Can't you do something about this?" slurred Sam, pointing to the sky. Hermione laughed some more.

"I'm a witch, not God." The pair stumbled to the flat as quickly as they could. Hermione took the lead and drug Sam straight to her bedroom. All that Sam noticed was that everything was a dark lavender color and a big comfy bed, perfect for sleep. Fuck he was tired. By the time he realized it, Hermione was completely undressed and working on getting his clothes off, with some difficulty due to the wetness.

"Here let me help," he offered.

God that Hermione was really something, but there was a part of him, way in the back of his mind, telling him this wasn't the move.

"Dammit!" Sam said more to himself, "Hermione, I can't do this, 'least not tonight."

She suddenly became really sad and bit her bottom lip which didn't help anything. Sam felt bad but he knew he had to do the right thing.

"It's not that I don'y want you, we're just both drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." He explained.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage." she countered.

"Let's just sleep, okay?" said Sam.

Hermione didn't have to be asked twice, she was already crawling into bed. Sam soon followed. She snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his bare chest and he let his arm wrap around her.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Sam," but he didn't hear her because he was already sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
